1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of five lens elements and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set of five lens elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the popularity of mobile phones and digital cameras makes the photography modules of various portable electronic products, such as optical imaging lens elements or an image sensor . . . develop quickly, and the shrinkage of mobile phones and digital cameras also makes a greater and greater demand for the miniaturization of the photography module. The current trend of research is to develop an optical imaging lens set of a shorter length with uncompromised good quality.
With the development and shrinkage of a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor element (CMOS), the optical imaging lens set installed in the photography module shrinks to meet the demands as well. However, good and necessary optical properties, such as the system aberration improvement, as well as production cost and production feasibility should be taken into consideration, too.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105, U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,432, U.S. Pat. No. 7,486,449 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,127 all disclose an optical imaging lens set made of five lens elements. However, the first two lens elements of U.S. Pat. No. 7,480,105 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,432 have negative/positive refractive power, and the first two lens elements of U.S. Pat. No. 7,486,449 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,684,127 have negative/negative refractive power. However, such arrangements do not yield good optical results. And, the total length of the optical imaging lens set of the four references is generally up to 10 mm-18 mm. The device is not thin and light enough.
Further, US 2011/0013069, US 2011/0249346 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,030 all disclose another optical imaging lens set made of five lens elements. Although the first three lens elements have better arrangements of positive/negative refractive power, the arrangements of the third lens element to the fifth lens element do not make both the total length and the imaging quality ideal. Considering a good imaging quality, the total length of the optical imaging lens set is not effectively shortened. For example, some of the total length of the optical imaging lens set of the four references is even up to 6.0 mm.
These disclosed dimensions do not show good examples of the shrinkage of portable electronic products, such as mobile phones and digital cameras. It is still a problem, on one hand, to reduce the system length efficiently and, on the other hand, to maintain a sufficient optical performance in this field.